Behind Closed Doors
by Novice4129
Summary: Lilithmon wanted to show her "master" her handiwork. The said master wasn't sure if he should be excited or scared of what she had accomplished. Oh, well, what can you do. NSFW material inbound. Don't like it? Turn away while you still can.


**AN: Never thought I would do this, but this is my very first smut fic. Yeah, I just stepped into a dark territory. In case it wasn't clear, this thing is NSFW material. So I recommend you don't read this if there's a risk you might run the risk of being caught and judged.**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors

"Okay Lilithmon, let's see your handiwork," Novice sighed as he was led to the "Love Cave", which is the name of the room where he and Lilithmon tend to get busy whenever she's in the mood.

"Trust me, you will love it," The Demon Lord of Lust said as she gently led her human to a room which was decorated with pink and red hearts. The automatic doors opened, before locking behind them when they entered, ensuring that no one would interrupt them.

Novice took in the room he had created in a hurry during his first time with Lilithmon. A dimly lit room with dark red colors and some black with the afore-mentioned hearts in between. And on the king sized bed was Cinder Fall. Or rather, what used to be Cinder Fall. Gone was the arrogant woman who believed that the powers of the Seasons were her birthright. Whether this was her genuine belief, or something Salem manipulated her into believing didn't matter to the Overseer. What mattered was that this arrogant bitch who's smirk he had wanted to wipe so many times himself was now on the bed, on her knees, hands clasped at the back of her head with her bust pushed forward with a submissive look. Cinder was wearing a leather harness which accentuated her womanly curves without covering her breasts or vagina. Curves that the woman no doubt used to bait many men into giving what she wanted, whenever she didn't resort to force that is. On her neck was a collar with a tag that said "Novice's Pet".

"Not bad," Novice said, as he noted that there were no visible marks on Cinder's body from any of the physical abuse the man had no doubt the Demonic digimon inflicted on the black haired woman.

"M-Master Novice, " Cinder then said with a submissive and slightly fearful voice, "This dumb bitch is ready to have your babies."

At this, Novice gave a raised eyebrow to an innocent looking Lilithmon. "What?" The Demon Lord asked,"It _is_ what gets you going."

"...Fair enough," Novice admitted with a sigh as he started thinking on how to start this. And then he figured it out. "Bitch, get on the floor," Novice commanded and Cinder moved to all fours before crawling accross the bed and then flopping down on the floor, still on her hands and knees. As this happened, Novice gave another glance at Lilithmon, "Say... How do I know that she won't try to disintegrate me with her maiden powers?"

"You mean other than the seal you placed upon her?" Lilithmon asked with a seductive smile, "How about the fact that I know what happens to this place if you die?" It wasn't difficult for Lilithmon to deduce the true message behind the question " _How do I know this isn't another plot against me?_ ".

"Fair enough," Novice said as he started walking towards the bed as he removed his simple shoes. The Overseer stopped in front of Cinder who had her head down, not daring to look up at her new owner. "Can she withstand my weight?" Novice asked Lilithmon who scoffed at the question. Novice wasn't obese, but the training he had done did give give him a little more muscle than he originally had.

"You wouldn't think I would turn her into porcelain, now would you?" Lilithmon asked in mock offense. With a nod of understanding, Novice used Cinder as a stepping stool to step onto the bed before turning around and flopping down backwards on the soft matress.

"Alright Cindy, get up here and get to work," Novice then commanded lazily as he noted with great satisfaction that Cinder climbed up the bed, still holding her head down while also making sure that her breasts and hips swayed with every movement she made which made Novice grin evilly as his eyes bled from blue to bright yellow signaling his darker side manifesting.

Soon enough, Cinder was around her new owner's crotch and started undoing the belt around his jeans, before eventually pulling down the zipper and fishing out Novice's already hardening manhood. As this was happening Novice directed his gaze towards Lilithmon, who instantly got the message. Approaching her human with a swing in her hips and ensuring that her breasts bounced noticeably, Lilithmon soon bent over the bed before speaking in a needy tone, "How can I be of service, Master?"

"I feel a little thirsty," Novice said as he glanced at Cinder who was massaging his decent sized prick with her breasts. When he glanced back at Lilithmon, Novice was greeted by the pleasant surprise of Lilithmon lowering her dress to reveal her own large breasts which were now hanging above his head. With that, Novice started suckling on the Lusty Demon Lord's breasts like he was expecting milk to come out of them. And it didn't take long until Lilithmon felt the familiar tingle in her breasts which was caused by Novice's body alteration magic. Which soon enough made milk come out of them. Now that Novice was draining her milk, Lilithmon decided to indulge him some more and turned her moans into moos, which earned her an appreciative pat on her still clothed rear.

"Would you like to have me completely bare, Master," Lilithmon then asked as she mooed at getting pleasure not only from Novice's trained hands, but also the little bits of magic he was using to amplify the pleasure he was giving. The response was a thumbs up, which was all the confirmation the Demonic digimon needed to start peeling off the rest of her dress and the bodysuit underneath. Now the Lusty demonesse's bodacious body was completely exposed to her master, except for her right arm which still had her gauntlet. Lilithmon glanced towards Cinder to see that the false maiden had taken Novice's now completely hardened manhood into her mouth and suckled on the tip, while working her breasts around the shaft. A sight which she was soon robbed of when Novice grabbed her head and pulled her into a dominating kiss. Oh, she put up a valiant effort, but ultimately her Master won the tongue wrestle when he started fingering the Demon Lord's womanhood.

Then Novice stopped what he was doing before rising to sit up before snapping his fingers and all of his clothes vanished for the moment. "Cindy, sit," Novice commanded, which made Cinder move off of the Overseer's manhood and sit on her knees with her legs spread wide. "Look at me," Novice then said and the enslaved false maiden did as commanded. The look on her face made the dark magic user smirk as he had dreamed several times of having her in this kind of position. Strangely, no one drew fan art like that... at least none that he knew of. But it didn't matter as he had the real thing trained by Lilithmon who he worked his ass off to make obedient... okay maybe "obedient" is overselling it, but still.

"Enjoying the view, Master," the she-devil in question asked while hugging her master from behind, making sure to squish her milk-filled breasts against his back.

"Greatly," Novice said as he leered at the broken slave. "But I think there's something missing," Novice then said as he beckoned the false maiden to crawl towards him, which she did. With that, Novice grabbed the woman's mammaries that moments before were used to pleasure him and started squeezing and kneading them roughly. With each squeeze, the slave woman moaned, not even noticing them growing in size as Novice then shifted his attention to the woman's butt. Alternating between spanking and stroking the cheeks, Novice made Cinder's already round butt grow somewhat, as he also made her hips flare outward. "There, that looks better," Novice said with twinkle in his bright yellow eyes that brimmed with dark power, "Although, one last thing needs to be added." With those words, Novice grasped the tag of Cinder's collar as a soft glow emanated from inside the fist that grasped it. Then the mildly corrupt Overseer let go, revealing the altered tag spelling, "Novice's Breeder". A fitting moniker if you asked him, because now Cinder's breasts had grown into a size that would make several women in anime who are famous for their large breasts jealous. Hips that were designed for childbirth and a soft booty that is meant for spanking or anything else a depraved mind could think of. "Tell me what you want, you worthless slut," Novice said with a cruel smirk.

"...Th-this worthless slut would be honored to be a cum-dump and the child-sack of a superior being," Cinder said with a broken smile, which seemed to further excite Novice.

"Good answer," Novice said before practically pouncing on his slave, forcing her on her back before aiming his still very much hard prick at her dripping entrance. And then he thrusted, causing the slave to scream as she finally got what she was trained to crave for. Not only was Novice thrusting into the eager slave as roughly as he could, but he was also squeezing her breasts, which caused the enslaved maiden cry in pleasure.

"Yes, master! Fuck me! Breed me! I want your babies," Cinder cried out in extasy, locking her legs around her owner to ensure that he didn't pull completely out by accident.

All the while Lilithmon watched on from her perch she was able to keep on her human's back, still rubbing her milky tits against her master's back while fingering herself with her ungauntleted hand to a fantasy. Cinder walking around with a nine month pregnant belly, with nothing but an apron and a collar around her neck attached to a chain that Novice uses to walk her around and having the slave serve his every whim. Whether it be the black haired beauty being bent over a table roughly, putting her on a stock and hooking her into a milking machine or when she has given birth, the numerous babies suckling on her mammaries as the former villain was content with being nothing but a broodmare and a good little slavewife.

Lilithmon's thoughts were cut off when Cinder cried out her orgasm, which was followed by Novice letting himself go inside of her fertile depths. His glowing palm over their slave's womb as he groaned with satisfaction. "That was good," Novice said as he looked at Cinder who's eyes had rolled to the back of her head with a broken silly smile as she instinctively cradled her belly lovingly.

"Don't tell me you're done already," Lilithmon asked teasingly, which was rewarded with a glare. Followed by a hard spank against the Demon Lord's shapely rear despite the awkward position.

"Oh, I'm far from done," Novice said with a grin before adding another slap against the Lusty Demon Lord's rear, "Now face to the matress!" With that command, Lilithmon separated herself from Novice's back and crawled forward, presenting her ass and dripping womanhood to her owner. Giving her ass a good shake for a good measure.

"Please, Master. Plow my fields with your-AHHH!" Lilithmon cried out as Novice's shaft intruded her tight ass instead of her pussy.

"I think someone needs to be reminded who the boss is," the Overseer sneered as he gave a hard spank with each thrust he was giving Lilithmon, before bending over just enough to maul her breasts again. "I fuck you where I choose and how I choose, and don't you forget it," Novice whispered into the whimpering demon's ear. "Is that clear?" the question was accompanied by an especially hard spank which made Lilithmon's butt ripple from the impact.

"Y-yes master! Show this worthless slut her place! Speared by the cock of the king of Alpha-AAHH!" Lilithmon's declaration was interrupted by a particularly hard spank.

"Don't patronize me," Novice said, returning to his usual self, which was evidenced by his eyes becoming blue. The Overseer likes his ego being stroked as much as the next guy, but he wants those strokes to be a little more... grounded. Otherwise he feels insulted.

"Sorry master," Lilithmon said, dropping her submissive act which she had no doubt Novice was aware of she was putting. Why wouldn't he be? She had done it so many times that he had learned to tell when she was acting. But fortunately for her, she didn't have to fake the pleasure she was receiving. Or... well... there was a time when she was less than impressed with his sexual prowess, but with some books on the subject and some magic related to the subject, he was able to turn himself into quite a sex machine. "But I doubt there are many men who can match you now," Lilithmon said as she wiggled her ass in an effort to get movement out of her human.

"Perhaps," Novice shrugged, even though he hadn't tested his abilities on any other woman, other than Cinder now, and there was no telling how much of her new slutty self was a result of Lilithmon's "training". But that was fine, he had his hands full with with these two now as it is. "Now, where was I," Novice then asked in mock thought as his eyes were slowly bleeding back to yellow.

"Showing this bitch her place," Lilithmon supplied helpfully as she used both of her hands to spread her buttcheeks while she pressed her face against the matress.

"Oh, that's riiiight," Novice said in exaggerated realization before he continued rutting Lilithmon's ass. The Demon Lord moaned loudly at the pleasure of her tight rear gripping against Novice's shaft like a vice. Each thrust being accompanied, by a slap against her ass, which was slowly turning it from pale to pink.

"Master, I'm cumming!" Lilithmon cried out as she was now meeting Novice's thrusts by throwing her ass against them. But to Lilithmon's dismay, Novice pulled out of her. "What!?" and she didn't like it.

"Cindy, get up," Novice ordered as the slave in question had recovered enough of her mind to obey, but there was a noticeable difference about her compared to few moments ago. The slave's belly had swollen like she was nine months pregnant. "Clean this up," Novice commanded while pointing to his still hard manhood. The enslaved maiden was all too happy to oblige as she crawled towards her master with her ass, breasts, and her swollen belly swaying as she moved. Then when she reached him, the black haired woman immediately got to work on licking the shaft clean. "Good girl," Novice said as he petted the woman's head like one would a pet. The pregnant slave taking clear delight as she leaned into the palm a little while still working her tongue over her master's shaft.

As this was happening Lilithmon was looking at the scene with her face twisting into a look of pure outrage. "Hey! I haven't cum yet!" Lilithmon complained at being neglected.

"Too bad," Novice said uncaringly as he then grabbed a fistful of Cinder's hair at the back of her head before starting to ram her head against his crotch with his manhood inside her mouth. Despite the abuse, the slave was very much able to pleasure her master as her master's pleasure was her pleasure.

"This isn't fair!" Lilithmon cried out, tears flowing out of her eyes, "I worked so hard to make that slave and yet I'm the one being treated like trash!"

This behavior surprised Novice, "Lilithmon, are you upset?"

"Damn right I'm upset!" the Demon Lord cried out in anger, which distracted Novice from Cinder's actions. "Am I not good enough anymore or something!?"

Novice couldn't believe what he was hearing, not simply because of the content of the sentence, but also the tone Lilithmon was using. This wasn't acting, she was serious. Come to think of it, he wasn't feeling the usual haze that came from when Lilithmon tried to use his own lust to control him. Either he had grown immune to it, or she hadn't even tried yet. Both cases felt unlikely. Still... if the latter was true, then maybe he was finally getting through to her. Then again, this could just be another ploy to get him off guard. With that in mind, Novice pulled Cinder off of his manhood before laying down while moving the enslaved maiden to lay next to him. "Hop on," Novice said, pointing at his erection.

Lilithmon didn't need to be told twice, as she moved herself above her human's manhood, before aiming it at her dripping womanhood. And then she speared herself on it, letting out a moan in the process. As Lilithmon was riding Novice, the Overseer himself was kissing Cinder almost lovingly, with the slave maiden accepting her master's affection. Then the man switched his attention to Cinder's massively bloated milk tanks, which weren't producing milk just yet. But that can be changed, which Novice did as he worked his magic so that a small trickle of milk was now leaking out of Cinder's breasts. "Yes... Milk me," Cinder begged through the kisses as Novice moved to squeeze some milk into his mouth, tasting the flavor. It was... different from Lilithmon's sweetness. Novice had wondered if there would be differenece between the milk he makes come out of different woman's breasts. It seems there are differences, not that he's complaining about it. These musings were cut off at the familiar sensation in his groin.

"Lilithmon, I don't think I can hold on for much longer," Novice warned the Demon Lord as he panted a little at the effort to stave off his release. As much as his stamina has improved, he still has to put in significant effort into not releasing before Lilithmon did.

"It's okay, neither can I," Lilithmon admitted as she grinded her hips against her human man's own. "I'm cumming!" Lilithmon eventually cried out, just in time for Novice to feel the clamping of Lilithmon's vaginal walls around his shaft as if trying to drain his balls empty. Which they succeeded at as Novice's seed started flooding Lilithmon's womb. Just then, Novice pushed Cinder off and lifted himself into a sitting position to place his glowing palm upon Lilithmon's taut belly. Which soon started expanding as if the Demon Lord was becoming rapidly pregnant. Soon enough, the demoness was also sporting a nine month pregnant belly which she cradled lovingly. "Thank you for giving me your babies, Master," Lilithmon said in almost a drunken tone as she stroked her bloated belly. The Demon Lord of Lust says this, knowing that this is just Novice's body alteration magic making her _look_ pregnant, when in reality she isn't. Same was with Cinder, but that didn't stop the slave from imagining herself being actually pregnant with her master's child.

"Alright my breeders," Novice said as he made a small vial with green liquid appear in front of him. "We will take a very small break, before getting to the main event." With those words Novice downed the vial and already feeling his energy returning. He had two eager slaves right in front of him, and he was going to have so much fun with them.

Speaking of which, the said slaves moved to their master's side, pressing their naked pregnant breeding bodies against him lovingly. "Please, fuck me more, Master," Cinder said deliriously, "I am yours to breed, toy with or even whore out if you want." The mad devotion of a completely broken slave was evident in Cinder's misty amber eyes.

"And you can use me as your milk cow, pillow or anything that might please you," Lilithmon said as she traced kisses up her human master's neck.

"I might take you two up on your offers," Novice said before getting into the action.

Several hours of intense fucking in various position, various "equipment" use and with some bondage involved later. The threesome was resting on the bed with Novice fighting to stay concious. Lilithmon and Cinder on either side of him, resting their heads upon his chest, their pregnant looking bodies pressed against him, their hairs messed up and they were still humping against Novice lightly in their sleep, even after they were fucked silly. However, Novice, who was still holding onto his conciousness for the moment glanced at the women beside him. He didn't know about Cinder, but he knew that despite Lilithmon uttering things like "I'm just a dumb breeder! Fuck my useless brains out, all I need is this broodmare body for you to use!" He knew that she was far from broken. Once she wakes up, Lilithmon will bounce right back up and be her usual haughty, scheming, and slightly pain in the ass self. She always does. But for now, Novice enjoyed their pregnant bodies against him as he waved his finger to make a red blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed to float over them. But before covering the beautiful sight of his bitches, Novice looked almost shamefully at Cinder Fall who had been turned from an evil false maiden, into a happy breeding slave. Honestly, Novice didn't want to restore her body and mind so that she could be returned to the proper timeline. Sadly he can't keep her here forever... unless he pulled a PC and cloned her, but that was a can of worms Novice felt had too many variables. And he didn't like doing something he wasn't sure would work.

But that was a problem for another day. Right now, Novice chose to drift to sleep as he hugged the two pregnant women against himself, idly wondering if the body-alteration magics would have worn off by the time he wakes up.

* * *

 **AN: Whelp, this is what I had to get out of my head. So how did I do?**


End file.
